Karai's Daughter
by kerrbear
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 1 for Karai's Daughter. This chapter is basically a flashback of Karai at the age of 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

_15 year old Karai stared out her bedroom window. It was just like her dad to go running off on some job on her birthday. Karai sighed. Another gloomy birthday…..Alone._

_As she gazed out in to nothingness she heard a voice. She glanced down and gave out a squeal of delight. There stood her secret boyfriend Cade. Cade and her had met at her high school this year, he was from Japan and they had been going out for a while. _

_Karai let him enter when he decided to give her a little birthday 'surprise.' Karai found out she was pregnant a week after it happened. As her stomach grew bigger in size she had to wear baggy clothes to hide it from her strict father. _

_When Karai had her baby Cade panicked and left Karai to manage the child on her own. Before her daughter was born Cade gave Karai a ruby heart shaped pendant that she wore all of the time around her neck. When Cade abandoned her with the screaming baby in the cold freezing rain she clung to the necklace and cried. She felt so miserable like when her parents had abandoned her. Karai fearing her father's wrath and her child's safety Karai left the baby near a hospital and left. There was just one thing that Karai left on the child._

_Anastasia: Anya for short. _

_Karai never saw her again and today was Anastasia's birthday. _

"Karai!" Her father thundered. Karai jumped about 2 feet in the air and came out of her trance.

"Yes my lord?"

"You seem off today is something the matter?" Even though she knew her father was trying to show an act of kindness it didn't look like that from the cold stare she was getting. That stare usually meant to shut up and keep your problems to yourself.

"No my lord." Karai said simply.

"Very well then we are done for this evening." Karai bowed and retreated to her room.

Later that night…..

Karai sat bolt up right in a cold sweat. She had had that nightmare again. The nightmare that had been haunting her for years. It showed her in the future meeting up with Anastasia. It did not end well. Karai heard a scuffling sound. She sat bolt up right again.

Silence.

Karai stood up using her senses as she heard the scuffling noise again. She opened the door that led out into the rest of the house. There stood a little girl with chest length jet black hair and green eyes as bright as emeralds. She looked up at Karai and Karai almost seemed to see a mirror image of herself when she was younger.

"Oh crap." She whispered.

"Hi my name's Anastasia and I think you might be my mommy.' The girl said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karai screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anastasia screamed. Karai couldn't stop herself, and worst of all she heard her father coming down the hall!

OK I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!…..Pretty please?


	2. Not What I Wanted

Here is Chapter 2! Also if anyone knows why Karai's parents abandoned her please let me know. Also I know other Japanese names but I can't spell or pronounce them so that's why I went with the name Anastasia. Anyway getting on with the story……

Karai grabbed her daughter and yanked her into the room. She slammed the door and covered her mouth.

She heard her father knock on the door. "Karai what is going on?"

Karai who was still managing to control herself cursed under her breath.

"Um, nothing my lord just a nightmare.'

"Well I thought I heard someone else screaming."

"No that was, er just an echo." Karai stammered.

There was silence outside of the door. She knew her father was suspicious, but he left.

As soon as the foot steps could be heard no longer….

"What are you doing here?" Karai hissed uncovering her daughter's mouth.

"I just thought I'd tell you that daddy wants to see you again. He wants us to be one big happy family."

Karai gaped at her. "But your father abandoned you."

"Nope, he tracked me down and raised me, he sent me to look for you while he dealed with some business."

"What kind of business?" Karai asked.

"I'm not tellin'."

"Why not?"

"Daddy said he'd whip me if I telled you."

Karai's eyes widened.

Flashback:

"_Stop it Cade! Get away form me let go!" Karai screamed as Cade grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car._

_He didn't reply._

_Why did I make him mad? I hate it when he gets mad because people get hurt. Karai thought to herself. Cade threw her into his car and got in beside her._

"_You could've just bought the damn drugs Kay it wouldn't have killed you." Cade spat at her. Karai hated that nickname that he used on her._

"_I told you, if my father saw me he'd…."_

"…_Your father was no where near the drugstore."_

"_And I told you he has workers all over this city that watch me." Karai snapped. She never trusted Cade about the whole Foot Ninja thing._

"_I don't care at least I won't get caught. You said you would take the rap for me, you said you would."_

"_I know that!"_

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?"_

"_Because I was afraid damn it. I was afraid that my whole life would be wasted away in a jail cell for a crime I didn't commit. But mostly….I was afraid of you.'_

_Cade's face softened slightly. "Why were you afraid of me?"  
_

"_Because you killed those girls who didn't do what you said. You told me that you beat them to death and it felt good. You're dangerous. I think we should break up." _

_Cade's face hardened and he sped off. "I am the father of your child! You've been pregnant for three months. I've helped you hide it from your father and you repay me for all that hard work by breaking up with me?"_

"_I…I…"_

"_You can't break up with me, and you won't! I'll be sure of that."_

_Karai then realized that this wasn't her prince charming after all, and she had no way of getting out of it. Sure she could use her self defense skills but, she didn't want the risk of getting killed. _

_At his house… Cade raped her and got drunk. While he was in one of his cackling fits Karai made her escape and left him there in his apartment. Cade had been a runaway from home for nearly three years now in an abandoned apartment. As the abuse continued, Karai did it for the sake of her child, hoping that he would spare her life and her daughter._

_End of flashback_

Now Cade was passing on his work to his own daughter.

"How long has he been abusing you?"

"Since I could walk and talk. Whenever I did something wrong he'd spank me. Then he taught me how to steal and pretend I was a homeless child picking up medicine, when really I was giving the drugs to him."

"Does he ever get drunk?"

"Every night. I usually lock myself in my room when he pulls out the beer."

Karai had millions of thoughts racing through her head. She couldn't let this happen to her daughter anymore, this isn't the life she wanted Anastasia to live.

Karai laid awake a few hours later with her daughter sleeping beside her. Karai's face turned to determination as she watched her daughter. She was going to keep her daughter away from Cade… Even if it cost her life.


	3. An Unlikely Meeting

Sorry this took so long to update here's Chapter 3!

Karai was woken up the next morning to a bouncing ball of energy.

"Look! It's snowin'!" Anastasia said excitedly pointing out the window.

Karai smiled. Who would've thought snow could mean so much to someone? Then again, Anya hadn't seen snow probably. Even if she did see it she was too young to care.

Karai climbed out of bed and changed into a black v neck sweater with black jeans. Karai decided to do something different, so she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Can we go outside?" Anya asked tugging on Karai's sleeve.

Karai was about to answer when the alarm system went off.

"SECURITY BREACH!" Someone yelled.

"KARAI!" She heard her father yell.

Karai sighed. "Maybe later okay?" she asked gently.

"K." Anya said going back to the window.

"Stay there." Karai said firmly. Anya only nodded. Karai sighed before racing out the door and closing it firmly behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booooooorrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg." Anya muttered gazing out the window. She sighed and pressed her nose against the window pane. The city was blanketed with pure white snow, and the sun sparkled down on it. It looked so magical. Anya glanced around before slowly opening the window. The snow always attracted Anya, and she loved to play in it. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she just sat on the windowsill and enjoy the day.

"MIKEY YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A voice thundered. Anya snapped out of her thoughts and directed her face towards the sound of the voices.

"EASY RAPHIE BOY! WOULDN'T WANT TO SLIP AGAIN!" A mocking voice rang out.

"SHUT UP! I WOULDN'T HAVE SLIPPED ON THE ICE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU HADN'T TRIPPED ME NITWIT!" The voice yelled again. There was a loud thud followed by laughter.

"THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Anya heard a girly scream mixed with the pounding of footsteps against the snow.

Anya smirked. Maybe they'd play with her. She had nothing better to do, no one would even know she was gone. She slipped through the windowsill and climbed down the wall. She entered an alleyway and climbed up a ladder onto a rooftop. She opened her senses and reached out trying to find the voices. She heard curses and laugher and followed the sounds. She made it to the end of the rooftop before spotting them.

The figures were in shadow and appeared to be wrestling with one another. Two other figures watched. One had some amusement on his face, while the other remained stern. Anya looked at the distance between the roof she was standing on and the roof next to her with those people on it.

She ran to the end of the roof, gave herself a running start, leapt over the alley below her, and landed with amazing grace on the rooftop. (AN: Notice how she inherited those genes from Karai.)

Anya dusted herself off and crept over to them. She gasped. The figures weren't humans at all, they were turtles! The two that were arguing had on a red bandana and an orange bandana. The two that were watching had a purple bandana and a blue bandana. They also had weapons. The one with the red had twin sai blades, the orange one had nunchukus, the blue one had twin katanas, and the purple one had a bo staff. (AN: I know, you know the drill. Anastasia has a strong interest in weapons, so she knows the names of each of their weapons.)

Anya glanced around before wondering over to the purple-banded turtle that was trying to keep a straight face.

"YOU IDIOT!" The red banded turtle yelled as the orange one threw a snowball right in his face.

"'Scuse me?" Anya asked tugging on the purple one's arm. He jumped and whipped around.

"What are you doing fighting on the roof?" Anya asked. By this time the others had all stopped to stare at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Donny said crouching down.

She blushed and drew designs in the snow with her foot. "I heard yelling and I decided to see what was going on."

The blue banded turtle glared at the other two.

"What's your name?"

"Anastasia, everyone calls me Anya."

"It's very nice to meet you Anya. My name is Donny. These are my brothers Leo, Raph, and Mikey.' Donny said gesturing towards each of them.

"Leo can we keep her?" Mikey begged.

"No." Leo said coldly.

"Aren't your parents looking for you?" Raph asked.

"I dunno." Anya said with a shrug.

Back at the Shredder's headquarters…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shredder, the Foot ninjas, and the Elite ninjas were all in a fighting stance. Karai took her place beside the Shredder opening her ninja senses.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" Shredder hissed.

Karai heard a sound of running footsteps.

"Show yourself!" The Shredder thundered as Karai did a somersault in the air and removed her katana sword.

"Hey, long time no see babe." A lazy voice replied.

Karai stopped dead. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Cade." _She thought frantically. Then he emerged. Cade didn't seem to have aged a day. His wavy black and brown hair was slicked back, with a black t-shirt and leather jacket. He wore regular jeans with hiking boots. He smiled at Karai.

Karai gasped as he reached out and tilted her chin towards him.

The Shredder was about to make a move towards the stranger when something shiny caught the light. Cade held a knife above his head aiming it for Karai.

Her whole body froze, she couldn't even move.

"So, tell me Karai, where's Anya? Don't play dumb with me either. If you don't tell me where she is, you're both going to get it." He hissed in her ear.

Karai stood there, her eyes wide with fear, not being able to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a little on the short side. Please review though! I hope it didn't suck too much!


	4. Gone?

Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far!

Turtlefreak121: **Grins** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Anya. I love little kids; they're my best friends. There was this one little girl Avery who used to show off all her jewelry and she was just so cute! I met her over the summer when I was teaching at a preschool. Anyway I think you'll enjoy this chapter!

DaimondOfTheMoon: Glad you're enjoying the story so far too. Yeah, Anya probably wouldn't be able to jump from one building to another like that. Then again the way some kids bounce off the walls I wouldn't be surprised if they were capable of doing so. LOL.

Canadian Pirate Queen: Thanks for the compliment. To tell you the truth I didn't think I would be able to pull it off either. Thanks for the support!

BubblyShell22: Thanks for the support I'm glad the chapter didn't suck. Enjoy this chapter!

Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?" The Shredder thundered angrily at Cade.

Karai still stood there frozen.

"I came to take what is mine!" Cade snapped. Karai saw a glint of something she had never seen before…. Insanity.

"As far as I'm concerned my daughter DOES NOT belong to you!" The Shredder thundered.

"Whoever said I wanted this bitch? I want MY daughter!" Cade hissed.

"There is no child here!"

"Oh yes there is! And I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do! Where is she Karai?" Cade said shaking her shoulders violently.

"I'm never going to tell you." Karai said coolly. Cade threw her down in frustration.

"I'll find her myself then!" He snapped pushing past everyone else.

"Karai? Who was that?" Shredder asked darkly turning a suspicious gaze at Karai.

Karai gulped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE LOONEY TUNES?" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes in exasperation. After insistent begging on bringing Anya home Mikey had done nothing but ask Anya questions.

"Nope." The small girl replied plainly.

"Holy crap kid! Come on I'll watch an episode with you you're going to love it!" Mikey said dragging Anya into the living room.

Leo had to admit there was something familiar about the young girl. Her jet-black hair, her emerald eyes, her agility and flexibility…. But what was it? The fact that this girl had never said she was lost or away from her parents made things seem even more suspicious.

Leo walked into Donny's lab wondering if he had noticed anything familiar.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Mikey broke his shell cell AGAIN. I swear this has to be the umpteenth time this week. If he does it again he's not getting a new one he needs to be more responsible with his things." Donny said not looking from his work.

"Do you think there's anything suspicious about Anastasia?" Leo asked coming right out with it.

"Who? Anya? No, not really. She's so adorable isn't she? Jeez, I just want to give her big giant hug until she explodes!" Donny replied grinning.

"You don't think it's odd that she didn't mention her parents? Or how she ended up on that roof? It seems impossible that she has that good of hearing."

"Oh come on Leo, she's four years old, I highly doubt we should be suspecting her in the least." Leo was about to reply when there was a hard smacking sound. Donny and Leo glanced at each other and ran out to the dojo area.

What the two brothers saw shocked them. Raph was flat on his back rubbing his jaw and Anya was standing above him fist clenched. Mikey was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Mikey! It's not funny! What happened?" Leo said harshly running over to Raph.

"Relax Fearless Leader I'm fine. I asked Anya if she wanted to rough house with me and she took it a bit too literally. She has very good aim, something I didn't perfect until I was ten." Raph said getting off the floor.

"You….Got…Hit…By…..A….Girl!" Mikey said through fits of giggles making him laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up shell for brains!" Raph shouted hitting Mikey upside the head.

Leo eyed Anya. "Where did you learn to punch so well?"

"I don't know, my mom I guess." Anya said with a shrug.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be a Purple Dragon or anything would she?"

"Nope. She's just really good at mar….at mart…..at fighting arts. I've never been taught, but it's probably in me somewhere."

"Do you mean martial arts?" Donny said with a grin as he inspected Raph to see if his jaw was broken. It wasn't luckily.

"Yeah! That's it! marshallal art!" Anya exclaimed excitedly. Donny laughed and even Raph gave a slight chuckle. Mikey was practically dying of laughter on the floor.

"So you got it from your mother's genes then?" Leo asked.

"My mom doesn't wear jeans, but yeah she's in me somewhere you just can't see her."

"Is she not with you?"

"No she is. I just left the house without her knowing." Anya said again.

Leo, who was getting no amusement by any of this like his brothers, stared at her. "If you go home then are you going to tell your mom about us?"

"Nope. She all ready knows about you anyway." Instantly the three others stopped laughing and looked at their older brother concerned.

Leo's face turned stone cold.

"How?"

"You know who she is. My mommy is Karai, aren't you friends with her or my grandpa or something?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cade dashed up the stairs. He remembered Karai's house well. He ran to the location where her room was. He flung open the door to reveal it empty. He gave out a cry of rage and dashed down the stairs again.

"Karai? How does he know you?" The Shredder persisted. Hun had a grin on his face, enjoying the pleasure that for once, Karai had screwed up and not him.

"I….I..M…My Lord…I…Um….."

"For God sake Karai! Where the hell is she? She's not in your freakin' room where did you hide her?" Cade thundered.

Karai's heart stopped beating. For once she forgot that her father was standing there and turned to Cade.

"What do you mean she's not there? I left her there this morning. She's gone?"

"So you WERE hiding her!" Cade pointed out accusingly.

"Now is not the time for your stupid inquiries, I have to find MY daughter. You didn't want her for the longest time but now all you want her for her to get drugs for you. You never loved her!" Karai hissed dangerously.

"What?" The Shredder hissed.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the girl who abandoned her only child!"

"What?" Shredder shouted. The foot ninjas and Hun looked back and forth between the three like a tennis match.

"You know down right well why I did that! You don't even know what you're talking about! So shut up until you do know what you're talking about!" Karai snapped her whole body boiling with rage.

"WHAT?" The Shredder thundered.

"I can do whatever I feel like." Cade said coldly.

Before Karai could even blink, Cade threw something shiny. It hit her hard in the stomach and she gasped for air. She felt something warm and sticky all along her abdomen and diaphragm. Blood spilled from the wound. Stuck into her was the knife Cade had been holding earlier.

Karai gave one last shuddering gasp and then…nothing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! The famous cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd add a little humor in with Anya. Anyway please click the little blue button to review at the bottom of the page! Cya!


	5. The Shocking Conclusion!

All right, this is it ladies and gentleman! The final chapter! There may be a sequel, if anyone wants to know what happens to Anya after this story. Anyway enjoy! Sorry the story's not very long, I have like eighteen other stories going so...he he. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K…Karai is your…moth…mother?" Leo stuttered in disbelief.

Anya nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't live with her forever. Daddy took me away, and he hits me all the time and…Oops."

"It's okay, you can tell us if your dad's hurting you." Raph said gently.

"No, daddy's probably looking for me right now! He might've hurt mommy can you help me?" She pleaded.

Leo looked doubtful.

"_Leo" _Raph said dangerously knowing what Leo was thinking of doing.

"Oh fine!" Leo snapped glaring at him.

So the four brothers and the young girl headed off to save Karai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU BASTARD!" Shredder thundered.

Karai's body lay surrounded by a pool of blood. Her eyes were all ready glazing over as she stared up at the ceiling; her eyes would probably forever remain showing her shock.

Shredder closed in on Cade and so did the foot ninjas. Surprisingly, the kid was fast. He dodged every attack the Shredder threw at him, in a sick way it was pretty amazing.

While all this was going on Leo and the others snuck in through the open window and made it down the stairs.

"Why is mommy sleeping?" Anya whispered looking up at Donny who had paled.

"And why is there red paint all around her?" Anya asked again.

Leo remained stone -faced as he made his way past his brothers and went up to Karai. He nudged her with his foot, but she didn't move.

Dead.

He turned to his brothers revealing no emotion. They got the hint.

"We need a plan." He said walking over to them.

"Maybe you should stay with Anya, Mike." Donny said hoarsely. Mikey nodded in agreement.

"We need to take this guy by surprise." Leo said.

"Take him by surprise? He's surrounded and yet he's still managing to dodge every attack the Shredder has made on him! The guy's fast Leo.' Raph objected.

"So are we." Leo said darkly.

"But…But he…he killed them." Donny stammered.

'Them? Who's them?" Raph asked looking at him puzzled.

"The foot ninjas. See them? They're scattered all across there." Donny said pointing.

"Mike, take Anya up to the roof." Leo said.

"No way bro, I'm not leaving you here."

"Mike, that's an order." Leo said glaring at him.

Mikey stared at his brother. He knew that Leo was right, he should leave to protect Anya, but at the same time, what if his brothers got hurt? Or worse?

Without protesting he stood up with Anya and left.

"Donny, Raph, I need you to go in and out. Don't let him hit you. I'll come up from behind. That should give him the element of surprise."

The two nodded. Leo flipped into the rafters and made his way so he was directly behind Cade.

Donny and Raph moved in and out striking him as best that they could. Cade really was fast, he had twenty guys surrounding him and he was dodging every attack!

Then Leo came in. With amazing stealth and his fast pace he stabbed Cade in the back with one of his swords. Cade fell lifeless.

For a while the enemies just stared at each other. Then Leo finally said:

"Aren't you going to thank us?"

'For what? My daughter is dead! All you did was kill this monster after she is dead! I have no need to repay you! Get out of here!" The Shredder spat.

'As you wish, but what about your grand daughter? You're not planning on abandoning her are you?" Leo asked glancing at him.

For awhile he said nothing. He just stood staring at the blue clad turtle.

"I barely knew the girl, she is of no importance to me. You can either take her, or leave her to die. It does not matter to me." The Shredder said before turning around.

"You really are heartless." Leo hissed. Then, motioning to his brothers they left, and disappeared through the shadows. They never saw the Shredder or any of his minions again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her name was Karai, she was a woman with a great talent, and with a great heart. She knew what was right from wrong, and she understood the meaning of honor. She sacrificed her one and only daughter to save her. When her daughter came pleading to her for help, she aided her even if she barely knew her. Karai died with true honor, and died to save her family. She will forever be remembered for that. Now she lives on in the hearts of others, even if some wish to forget. Karai died and has gone up to live with God for eternal life, and forever she will be the one who is respected with true honor. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leo stood on the rooftop where he had first met Anya. He felt another presence and turned around to find his red clad brother standing there,

"How is she?"

"She finally fell asleep. She ended up crying in Mikey's arms once she finally understood what death meant." Raph said solemnly.

Leo stared straight ahead as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Leo, you're not going to give her up are you? At this point I think we're the only friends or family that she has. We're the closest thing anyway."

Leo turned to his brother and sighed. "I'll be honest with you Raph, I loved Karai. She was very dear to me. I thought that in our own little way we were friends. She went against her father more than once to help us. She saved our lives. I think, perhaps we should take Anya in. To repay Karai for what she did. I think that she would like it if we did that for her. We certainly owe her." Leo said a small smile playing across his lips.

Raph beamed. "I'm sure she won't be too much trouble. We can raise her to be a ninja, and maybe she'll be as great as Karai, we certainly don't have to worry about her aim." Raph said laughing. Leo laughed right along with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Raph entered the lair around eight o' clock to find his brothers waiting for him worriedly. Anya stood beside Mikey clutching onto his hand. Donny couldn't tell what Leo was going to say his face showed no emotion. And then he spoke very sternly towards Anya.

"Anya, after much thought I have decided on something. Anya, you have to be the most curious, most stubborn, and most out right person I have ever met, and for that reason, I am allowing you to stay with us.' Leo said breaking into a grin.

"Really?" Anya said smiling.

"Really."

"Thank you Leo! I'll be a good girl I promise!" Anya said throwing her arms around Leo's neck.

"I know you will." Leo said hugging her tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

Leo stood at the edge ofa rooftop and turned around. Donny, Mike, and Raph followed his gaze.

"Come on Anya, don't tell me you're THAT slow.' Leo said.

"Jeez! I'm coming. Honestly, can't I stay for two more seconds to talk to April?" Anya snapped appearing at the other end.

"Ah. That excuse again. You're only talking to April so you can avoid another day of training. You act just like Mike."

"I resent that!" Mikey snapped.

"Oh whatever. I'm coming." Anya said before flipping until she was right beside Leo.

"Happy now oh great leader?"

"Yes, thank you." Leo said breaking into a grin.

It was amazing how much Anya had grown and changed. She looked more and more like her mother everyday.

She was now fifteen years old, and had been trained in the art of ninjitsu since they had taken her under their wing. Anya had turned into a beautiful young girl. She was tall and had a slim figure and her emerald eyes shown brightly against her chest length jet- black hair. She had taken on Raph's stubbornness, Mikey's sense of humor, Donny's intelligence, and Leo's strength. Most of her agility and flexibility came from her mother all the same. She resembled Karai more and more.

There had been some challenges in raising her, but Anastasia had turned out just fine. And here she was standing there smiling away. She was definitely a miracle to their family.

And now and forever Leo would always consider Anya not only Karai's daughter…But his daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. Sorry if it was on the short side. If you want a sequel to it, I can put that up, but you have to let me know. It's going to be titled "My Mother is an Angel" and it'll be a one-shot. It's going to take place when Anya is eighteen and she starts to wonder about her mother's past, and where she would be if Karai had survived the accident. Anyway please review!


End file.
